


Redemption

by aksaralisa (kenzeira)



Series: #DedicatedtoYou [16]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/aksaralisa
Summary: Tatkala tatapan mereka bertemu kembali, mereka segera saja tahu, bahwa percik-percik api perasaan di masa lalu belum sepenuhnya padam.Cai Xukun/Chen Linong untuk Marsela Sela
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Chen Linong
Series: #DedicatedtoYou [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755991
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Judul: Redemption | Penulis: Kenzeira | Genre: Drama dan Romance | Jumlah kata: 3.900  
> © 2021 – Author: Kenzeira  
> Requested by: Marsela Sela  
> Disclaimer: This fan work commissioned by Marsela Sela and created by Kenzeira. Plot disusun oleh Marsela Sela. Penulis hanya menuliskan berdasarkan permintaan.

**REDEMPTION**

A Cai Xukun and Chen Linong fan fiction

* * *

i.

Chen Linong bertanya-tanya; apakah selama ini ia hanya salah mengira—tentang perasaan Cai Xukun, tentang segala yang mereka lalui bersama.

Tatkala malam terasa lebih terang daripada siang, aneh, ini bukan soal perkara lampu di langit-langit kamar. Ini soal keberadaan Cai Xukun, yang begitu dekat, begitu erat, berada di atas tubuh Chen Linong. Wajah laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu barangkali memang kecil, tetapi wajah itu memiliki kharisma tersendiri sehingga kadang-kadang Chen Linong merasa terpesona (tidak, bukan kadang-kadang, namun tiap kali ia memandang). Kharisma pada wajah Cai Xukun serupa cahaya mentari; menghangatkan sekaligus membakar—dalam bara, seperti malam-malam yang telah mereka lalui bersama di dalam apartemen ini.

Itulah sebabnya kadang kala Chen Linong berpikir bahwa malam terasa lebih terang daripada siang kalau dihabiskan bersama Cai Xukun. Kharisma pada wajah laki-laki di hadapannya tidak pernah pudar, lebih-lebih ketika mengulas senyum—senyuman itu, ya, senyuman yang menenangkan itu, membuat Chen Linong kerap hilang kendali sehingga ia selalu, tanpa sengaja, menggelayut manja atau sesekali menyentuh paha Cai Xukun (kemudian, sentuhan ini menjadi tanda tanya besar di dalam benak Cai Xukun, sampai-sampai mereka melakukan hal lebih jauh dari sekadar sentuhan biasa).

Atau sejak awal Chen Linong yang membuat Cai Xukun salah paham. Mengira bahwa sentuhan-sentuhan mereka hanyalah gurauan semata, atau lebih buruk dari itu, hanya sekadar melepas nafsu sebagaimana binatang. Tanpa perlu perasaan, tanpa perlu ikatan. Hanya perlu telanjang.

“Jadi, tadi pagi ketika kau belum datang, ada seorang pelanggan menyebalkan yang menuduhku mengurangi jatah crème brulle pada kopinya.” Cai Xukun membuka percakapan selepas keduanya makan malam.

Chen Linong berusaha membuatkan makanan sederhana untuk mereka berdua, berharap Cai Xukun menyukai makanannya. Tetapi laki-laki itu tidak memberi komentar apa pun, justru membuka percakapan dengan topik perkara pekerjaan. Ia tidak masalah soal itu, tentu saja. Dengan enteng, Chen Linong menyesap jus apel seraya mencoba menyamankan diri di sofa, bersisian dengan Cai Xukun yang tengah menyantap kue panekuk. Seolah kebersamaan mereka sudah terjadwal, tak perlu janji ataupun rencana, tiba-tiba saja menjadi kebiasaan. Senin dan Selasa mereka habiskan bersama di apartemen Chen Linong, mencoba merilekskan diri dari Sabtu dan Minggu yang amat sibuk di kafe.

“Mhm. Lalu bagaimana?” Chen Linong menanggapi cerita.

“Tentu saja aku menambahkannya. Sedikit lebih banyak daripada seharusnya, sampai-sampai aku berpikir apakah rasanya tidak akan jadi aneh? Tapi, ah, masa bodoh. Dia yang meminta. Aku tidak mau masalah sepele macam begitu tiba-tiba jadi besar gara-gara dia mempostingnya di SNS. Itu bisa merusak citra kafe.”

Chen Linong tertawa. “Astaga, Kun Kun bahkan sudah berpikir sejauh itu, ya.”

Mendengar Chen Linong tertawa, Cai Xukun jadi tersenyum. “Entahlah, Nong Nong. Kadang aku ini memikirkan hal jauh ke depan sampai aku melupakan bagaimana yang terjadi sekarang. Apakah menurutmu aku ini kurang peka?”

“Tergantung. Kurang peka terhadap apa?”

Cai Xukun menggeleng. “Mungkin banyak hal.”

“Kun Kun sangat peka terhadap banyak hal.”

“Menurutmu begitu?”

Chen Linong mengangguk. “Tentu saja. Kalau kau tidak peka, maka kau tidak mungkin berpikir hal-hal yang jauh dari sekarang. Menurutku, Kun Kun sangat peka dan penuh pertimbangan.”

Cai Xukun menaruh kue panekuknya di atas meja. Laki-laki itu ikut menyamankan diri, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa biru tua, membuat bahu mereka bersinggungan tanpa sengaja. Demikianlah momen ini selalu tercipta; diawali sentuhan tak sengaja, lalu dilanjut tatapan mata. Cai Xukun memiliki mata yang bagus, yang tajam. Mata itu sering membuat Chen Linong gugup kalau dipandangi terlalu lama, sehingga kadang-kadang ia jadi berbuat hal ceroboh (seperti menjatuhkan tongkat biliar sampai kakinya tersandung kalau mereka sedang di kafe). Bisa dibilang, Chen Linong agak kikuk kalau dipandangi secara intens oleh Cai Xukun—hanya tatapan Cai Xukun saja.

Bagaimana bisa Cai Xukun betah berlama-lama memandang Chen Linong?

“Kun Kun, apakah ada sesuatu di mukaku?”

Bukannya menjawab, Cai Xukun malah mendekatkan wajah, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat mudah ditebak. Bibir keduanya saling menyentuh, agak lama, tanpa gerakan berarti. Tetapi sepasang mata Cai Xukun tak lepas dari Chen Linong—tatapan lurus-lurus, intens, serupa pemburu yang menemukan mangsanya. Chen Linong merasakan jantungnya berdebar amat kencang, seakan jantung itu hendak meloncat keluar. Ia tidak bisa, tidak sanggup, ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh sosok di hadapannya. Dalam sekejap mukanya jadi memerah. Chen Linong merasa malu, gugup, dan kikuk. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama mereka berciuman.

Menghindari tatapan membara Cai Xukun, Chen Linong memilih untuk memejamkan mata, lantas menjauhkan wajahnya—memutus paksa ciuman lembut mereka. Namun, Cai Xukun berbuat hal yang lebih agresif daripada biasanya. Tengkuk Chen Linong ditahan, disentuh, ditarik, sampai ciuman kedua terjadi lebih memaksa. Bukan lagi ciuman lembut saling menyentuh dan menggesek bibir, tetapi juga memasukkan lidah serta mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Chen Linong. Tentu saja perbuatan Cai Xukun membuat Chen Linong gelagapan.

Apakah semua ini terjadi karena ia tak sengaja menyentuh paha Cai Xukun? Entah.

Dari balik kaos polos Cai Xukun, tersembunyi tubuh proporsional yang sempurna. Barangkali ototnya memang tidak begitu kentara, tetapi Chen Linong dapat merasakan gundukan pejal pada permukaan perut Cai Xukun—berisi enam, atau delapan? Chen Linong meraba-raba, dengan polos menghitungnya, sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak sadar ciuman mereka telah berakhir dan kini bibir Cai Xukun berada di lehernya; menjilat, menyesap.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Nong Nong?”

“Eh, menghitung jumlah abdominis Kun Kun…”

Cai Xukun tergelak dalam tawa. “Buat apa kau menghitung otot perutku? Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, Nong Nong. Aku jadi ingin terus bersamamu.”

_Kalau begitu, teruslah bersamaku, Kun Kun._

Namun, Chen Linong tidak menyuarakannya. Cai Xukun masih saja tertawa, suara tawanya terdengar renyah dan menyenangkan. Chen Linong tidak masalah ditertawakan karena kekonyolannya. Lagi pula, ia sangat senang bisa membuat Cai Xukun tertawa.

Setelah adegan yang memecah konsentrasi itu, pada akhirnya Cai Xukun tetap melanjutkan permainan mereka. Chen Linong ditidurkan di atas sofa, kedua pipinya dielus lembut (berharap elusan itu pula dipenuhi kasih dan sayang). Ciuman kembali dilanjutkan, ditambah sentuhan-sentuhan lain, sampai keduanya telanjang bulat serupa bayi-bayi baru lahir. Chen Linong mencengkeram bahu Cai Xukun, tanpa sengaja menancapkan kuku-kukunya. Ada keraguan di dalam dirinya; atas dasar apa mereka melakukan semua ini?

Tanpa rasa, tanpa ikatan, hanya telanjang lantas bersanggama tak beda binatang.

Chen Linong menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher Cai Xukun—mencoba sembunyi, tak ingin Cai Xukun melihat raut mukanya yang sendu, dipenuhi tanya, meskipun pertanyaan itu selalu saja gagal untuk diucapkan.

_Sebenarnya, hubungan kita ini didefinisikan sebagai apa?_

* * *

ii.

Chen Linong pada akhirnya sadar bahwa selama ini ia salah mengira, mengenai hubungannya dengan Cai Xukun.

Selama ini ia mengira hubungan di antara mereka amatlah istimewa; mungkin memang bukan sepasang kekasih, tetapi juga tidak jauh-jauh dari itu. Tapi setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Cai Xukun dan Liu Changhai—seorang perempuan, pegawai kasir di kafe tempat mereka bekerja, Chen Linong jadi berpikir bahwa ternyata ia benar-benar salah mengira.

Nyaris dua tahun Chen Linong dan Cai Xukun bekerja di tempat yang sama, di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari lokasi stasiun kereta api Wenzhou Selatan, Provinsi Zhejiang. Kafe itu bisa dibilang cukup ramai. Kebanyakan yang datang adalah perempuan-perempuan muda, yang dengan senang hati ingin dilayani oleh Cai Xukun selaku barista paling tampan di sana—kebanyakan dari mereka, tentu saja, datang demi Cai Xukun.

Sementara Chen Linong tidak bisa jauh dari meja biliar. Pekerjaannya di kafe tersebut adalah sebagai Marker atau Penanda, mudahnya merupakan wasit dalam permainan biliar. Kadang-kadang ia ikut bermain kalau pelanggannya datang seorang diri, atau ketika kekurangan pemain. Kalau sedang tidak ada pemain, biasanya Chen Linong ikut membantu pekerjaan Cai Xukun, semacam mengantarkan pesanan atau sekadar mencuci gelas dan piring. Tidak mungkin ia hanya duduk diam memakan gaji buta. Lebih dari itu, ia senang-senang saja bisa membantu pekerjaan Cai Xukun.

Sebagai Marker, Chen Linong membutuhkan konsentrasi dan tubuh yang prima. Merupakan suatu hal memalukan kalau-kalau ia sampai melakukan kesalahan, lebih lagi kecerobohan. Tubuh prima ialah syarat kedua, agar ketika menyodokkan bola, tangannya tidak keseleo atau melakukan gerakan yang tidak perlu sehingga membuat bola putihnya menggelinding tak tentu arah. Posisi badan juga menentukan. Sementara yang utama, tentu konsentrasi.

Pekerjaan ini rasa-rasanya tidak begitu cocok Chen Linong lakukan, walau akhirnya ia mulai terbiasa dan lambat-laun menikmati setiap permainan. Sering tatkala Chen Linong serius menyodok bola dan berhasil memasukkan angka, pandangan mata Cai Xukun tidak mau lepas darinya—seakan terpaku, menunggu detik-detik keberhasilan sampai mereka saling tatap serta melempar senyum kemenangan. Chen Linong jadi lebih menikmati pekerjaannya kemungkinan besar karena eksistensi Cai Xukun; sosok yang membuat ia lebih bersemangat, lebih giat.

Pernah suatu ketika seorang pelanggan tua meremas bokong Chen Linong, Cai Xukun langsung turun tangan—bahkan sampai ke tahap mengancam akan melaporkan ke pihak berwajib, berbekal CCTV sebagai bukti kuat. Pelanggan tersebut langsung tidak berkutik dan tidak pernah kembali ke kafe tersebut.

_Tidak apa-apa, Nong Nong, kita tidak membutuhkan pelanggan sampah. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau baik-baik saja. Kalau ada yang meremas bokongmu lagi, pukul saja pakai tongkat sodok—atau cukup teriakkan namaku._

Kurang lebih begitulah kalimat yang dikatakan Cai Xukun pada Chen Linong paska kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu. Bisa ia simpulkan bahwa Cai Xukun amat protektif terhadapnya, walau dalam kasus ini ia tidak tahu seandainya orang lain yang berada di posisinya—misalkan, Liu Changhai—apakah Cai Xukun akan bertindak hal yang sama atau tidak. Tetapi, setidaknya Chen Linong merasa dilindungi.

Sore itu, saat pelanggan tidak terlalu ramai, Chen Linong mengistirahatkan punggungnya sejenak—bersandar pada tembok, dengan sepasang mata mengawasi sekitar. Rabu sore nyaris selalu sepi pengunjung, barangkali karena ada diskon besar-besaran setiap hari Rabu di kafe sebelah. Strategi marketing yang cerdik sekaligus curang. Tetapi tidak masalah, para pegawai memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bersantai sesekali dari kesibukan luar biasa. Saat itulah sayup-sayup Chen Linong mendengarkan percakapan Cai Xukun dan Liu Changhai.

Liu Changhai, perempuan itu, menanyakan sesuatu yang melewati batas. Tanyanya, “Cai Xukun selalu terlihat dekat dengan Chen Linong, sampai-sampai membuatku curiga. Sebenarnya kalian ini memiliki hubungan apa? Aku jadi penasaran.”

Cai Xukun tidak langsung menjawab. Laki-laki itu justru malah menatap mata Chen Linong, lantas tersenyum melambaikan tangan. Chen Linong membalas lambaian tangan Cai Xukun, sambil harap-harap cemas mengenai jawaban yang akan diberikan Cai Xukun pada Liu Changhai.

“Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya,” ucap Cai Xukun, seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. “Bisa dibilang, Nong Nong sudah seperti adikku sendiri.”

Chen Linong merasa hatinya tidak enak, tidak nyaman. Seperti habis ditinju.

Liu Changhai tertawa kecil. “Wah, berarti kalian istimewa sekali.”

“Tentu saja.”

Sebagai adik—sebagai sosok yang istimewa, jawaban semacam itu tidak membuat Chen Linong bahagia. Ia jadi merasa tolol.

Selama ini, apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Adik dan kakak yang melakukan hubungan intim, melewati batas, melintasi dogma, melucuti norma? Chen Linong malu karena selama ini ia salah mengira hubungan di antara mereka. Ia juga malu karena menyadari bahwa keintiman di malam-malam yang telah mereka lalui, semua itu sama sekali bukan tanpa rasa. Chen Linong menaruh rasa pada Cai Xukun, sementara Cai Xukun hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Persetan. Bajingan. Matanya terasa panas, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menjaga komposurnya sampai jam pulang tiba.

Chen Linong memutuskan untuk menulis surat pengunduran diri keesokan harinya, walau ia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja sebelum menemukan karyawan pengganti. Ia merahasiakan semua itu dari Cai Xukun. Secepatnya, Chen Linong ingin melarikan diri—pergi, ke mana saja, ke suatu tempat, untuk melenyapkan ketidak-nyamanan di hatinya. Terluka? Tersiksa? Merasa tolol? Segala perasaan negatif yang bercampur-baur.

Hanya butuh tiga hari untuk menemukan karyawan pengganti, maka pada Senin berikutnya, Chen Linong mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Cai Xukun:

**_Hari ini tidak perlu mampir ke apartemenku ya, Kun Kun. Aku ada urusan._ **

Urusan yang dimaksud Chen Linong adalah kepindahannya ke tempat jauh, dan ia tidak akan pernah mau kembali lagi ke Wenzhou.

* * *

iii.

Seharusnya Cai Xukun paling memahami isi kepala Chen Linong yang sederhana; polos dan tidak peka. Kedua sifat itu sepatutnya diiringi oleh penjelasan dan bukti kuat dari Cai Xukun. Tidak perlu ada drama kesalahpahaman disertai dirinya yang ditinggalkan, seolah dicampakkan oleh kepergian Chen Linong yang terlalu tiba-tiba—sangat mendadak sampai-sampai Cai Xukun tidak mampu berpikir dengan jernih.

Apa ia berbuat suatu kesalahan fatal? Sayangnya, dari hari ke hari, Cai Xukun hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa semua ini perkara salah paham semata. Ia amat ingin menjelaskan maksud jawabannya pada Liu Changhai, bahwa Chen Linong memang sudah seperti adik sendiri—seistimewa itu, benar-benar istimewa. Adik yang selalu ingin ia lindungi dan kasihi, sosok satu-satunya yang ingin ia miliki.

Kata ‘Adik’ barangkali terdengar tidak masuk akal, mengingat mereka juga melakukan hubungan seksual. Tetapi, hei, kira-kira apa yang seharusnya Cai Xukun jawab? Di tanah ini, yang amat rasis dan membenci kaum homoseks, ia tidak mungkin terang-terangan menjawab bahwa Chen Linong adalah kekasihnya—belahan hatinya, apalah istilahnya. Lebih lagi yang bertanya adalah Liu Changhai, rekan kerja yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kebersamaan mereka. Maksud Cai Xukun adalah; ia ingin hubungan di antara dirinya dan Chen Linong cukup hanya diketahui oleh mereka saja. Alasannya sesederhana ia tidak ingin Chen Linong menjadi bulan-bulanan karyawan kafe, atau, lebih buruk adalah para pelanggan.

Alasan itu pula yang menjadi bumerang dalam hubungan mereka. Meski harus ia akui, sejak awal ia memang telah salah. Tidak memberi kepastian, tidak mengungkapkan perasaan—perasaan itu, seperti apa? Cai Xukun menerka-nerka. Nyaman, tenteram, damai, tenang, sesuatu yang hanya ia dapatkan saat melewatkan waktu bersama Chen Linong. Kasih dan sayang. Cinta. Benarkah begitu?

Mungkin karena Cai Xukun sendiri merasa ragu pada perasaannya, sehingga ia memilih untuk tetap bungkam. Bungkam dalam satu tanda tanya besar; kenapa ia dapat melakukan hubungan seksual dengan Chen Linong, sementara membayangkannya dengan laki-laki lain terasa sangat menjijikkan? Itu merupakan suatu pengecualian yang membuat Cai Xukun semakin tenggelam dalam keragu-raguan, takut selama ini ia hanya dijebak oleh perasaan nyaman yang adiktif, yang selalu ditawarkan oleh Chen Linong; berupa sentuhan-sentuhan tak sengaja, kerlingan polos, serta secercah senyuman manis yang membuat Cai Xukun terpesona sepanjang waktu—yang lantas membuatnya hilang akal pula; menyerang, menerjang, meniduri sosok yang mestinya ia anggap sebagai adik semata.

“Sepertinya aku sudah berbuat sesuatu hal buruk pada Nong Nong,” gumam Cai Xukun, memandang hampa pada meja konter di hadapannya, satu minggu setelah Chen Linong tidak lagi bekerja di kafe ini. “Tiba-tiba saja dia hilang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Mengubah nomer ponselnya, menon-aktifkan alamat surelnya, bahkan pindah entah ke mana.”

“Apakah karena aku menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sensitif?” Liu Changhai menanggapi racauan Cai Xukun. Perempuan itu merasa tidak enak.

“Kupikir karena salahku sendiri.”

Liu Changhai menghela napas seraya mengelap gelas-gelas yang telah dicuci. “Aku bertanya hanya karena ingin menggoda, tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Lagi pula, apa pun hubungan kalian itu bukan urusanku—bukan urusan siapa pun. Kalau ada yang tidak suka, atau merasa risih, cukup katakan saja bahwa ini adalah jalan hidup kalian.”

Cai Xukun menatap Liu Changhai dari sudut matanya. “Jadi kau sudah tahu, ya.”

“Aku hanya menerka-nerka, dan ternyata tepat sasaran. Mungkin karena kekasihku juga perempuan. Semacam memiliki radar, kau paham?”

Cai Xukun agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan rekan kerjanya itu. Bagaimana bisa perempuan ini mengatakan hal mengejutkan dengan nada datar dan biasa-biasa saja, seakan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah ‘mungkin karena kekasihku menyukai tomat’. Ia takjub. Seandainya ia bisa seberani Liu Changhai, mungkin masalah semacam ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

“Seharusnya aku mengatakan perasaanku.”

“Mhm.”

“Sekarang, apa yang bisa kulakukan?”

“Kau pikirkanlah sendiri.”

“Haruskah aku meninju mukaku?”

“Kalau kau merasa itu akan membuatmu lebih baik, tinju saja.”

Cai Xukun tertawa hambar. Ah, ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya seandainya tidak ada pelanggan yang datang.

Satu bulan berlalu dan tanda-tanda keberadaan Chen Linong masih berupa misteri. Semakin hari, Cai Xukun semakin diliputi perasaan bersalah, bercampur kekhawatiran—kekhawatirannya menciptakan mimpi-mimpi buruk; bahwa di dalam mimpi itu Chen Linong memunggungi Cai Xukun tanpa mau mengatakan apa-apa, seolah tidak sudi. Ia kehilangan ruang gerak, ditambah ia sama sekali tidak mengenal kawan-kawan Chen Linong untuk dimintai tolong.

Liu Changhai menyarankan untuk memposting foto Chen Linong di SNS dengan _caption_ mempertanyakan di mana keberadaan laki-laki itu. Ada berbagai macam jawaban, dari kebanyakan jawaban, nyaris semuanya terdengar mencurigakan—seperti modus penipuan, bahwa kawanmu ada di lokasi A dan kau harus datang seorang diri. Macam-macam modus. Tetapi ada satu orang yang membuat Cai Xukun tergerak. Sosok tersebut bernama Huang Minghao, mengirimkannya Direct Message dengan isi:

**_Aku mengenalnya. Dia teman sekolahku. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya sekitar dua minggu lalu di Yangcheng, sepertinya dia bekerja di sebuah klub malam atau sejenis itu. Kalau kau tak percaya, aku akan melampirkan fotoku dengan Chen Linong ketika kami sekolah dulu. Omong-omong, kenapa kau mencarinya? Apakah dia berutang sesuatu padamu?_ **

Kemudian, sosok bernama Huang Minghao tersebut benar-benar melampirkan foto bersama Chen Linong. Cai Xukun merasa ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya. Pada minggu berikutnya, ia memutuskan untuk cuti dari pekerjaannya (sangat sulit mendapatkan cuti, terlebih Cai Xukun merupakan sosok barista yang paling dicari-cari para gadis). Tanpa pikir panjang, ia terbang ke Yangcheng untuk menemui Huang Minghao, bertanya di mana persisnya keberadaan Chen Linong.

“Aku ingat dia ada di area biliar. Entahlah, Bung, mungkin dia bekerja di situ atau sedang iseng-iseng main. Aku harap dia tidak melakukan sesuatu hal buruk padamu.” Huang Minghao menyeruput kopinya, lalu menyerahkan peta berupa coretan pulpen pada Cai Xukun. Mereka janji bertemu di Moonbucks.

“Tidak, sama sekali bukan hal buruk. Mungkin, justru akulah yang berbuat buruk padanya. Aku ingin bertemu dan meminta maaf.” Cai Xukun menjelaskan sekenanya saja.

“Ah, begitu rupanya. Sekarang semua jadi masuk akal.”

“Masuk akal?”

Huang Minghao mengangguk. “Ya, terakhir aku melihatnya dia tampak menyedihkan. Seperti laki-laki baru patah hati. Jangan katakan kau merebut pacarnya?”

Cai Xukun nyaris tersendak. “Aku tidak merebut pacarnya.”

“Baguslah. Semoga berhasil, Bung.”

Begitulah Cai Xukun melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia mendatangi klub malam yang dimaksud Huang Minghao, bertanya pada seorang bartender sambil mengeluarkan secarik foto Chen Linong yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

“Ah, dia pegawai baru. Tapi dia sudah keluar tiga hari lalu.”

“Keluar—apa maksudmu keluar?”

“Entahlah, kawan. Dia mengundurkan diri dan pergi, seperti angin lalu. Tidak ada yang bertahan lama di sini.”

Cai Xukun kembali ke Wenzhou membawa perasaan kecewa. Ia masih terus mencari-cari di mana Chen Linong berada, dan selalu kegagalan yang didapatinya. Setahun berlalu tanpa membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Seakan-akan tiap kali keberadaan Chen Linong terdeteksi, tiap kali itu pula angin membawanya pergi—lebih jauh, semakin jauh. Cai Xukun kadang ingin menyerah, tetapi perasaan di hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Ia merasa hampa. Dadanya seolah bolong. Tanpa Chen Linong, Cai Xukun tidak memiliki gairah.

Nyaris setiap malam ia merindukan Chen Linong. Rindu membaui aroma mentol pada rambutnya yang basah habis keramas. Rindu pada sepasang mata laki-laki itu, yang sayu, yang selalu mengajaknya untuk ikut tersenyum. Cai Xukun rindu apa pun berkenaan Chen Linong. Kerinduan itu membuatnya acapkali tersiksa—namun, samakah yang dirasakan Chen Linong padanya? Ataukah laki-laki itu kini telah sepenuhnya melupakan keberadaan Cai Xukun, melupakan kebersamaan mereka, yang makin lama semakin pudar dihajar waktu.

* * *

iv.

Tiga tahun berlalu, Chen Linong rasa-rasanya lupa bagaimana wajah Cai Xukun—atau, ia memang sengaja melupakan wajah itu.

Hatinya telah bersih dari perasaan tak menyenangkan; sakit di dadanya tatkala ia salah mengira soal hubungan mereka. Ini sama sekali bukan salah Cai Xukun, ini salah Chen Linong karena sudah besar kepala. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, semua itu telah berlalu. Ia sudah meninggalkan kenangan indah sekaligus menyakitkan tersebut di belakang, sebagai sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dapat atau ingin ia ulang.

Setelah memutuskan untuk pergi, setelah itu pula Chen Linong hidup sebagai sosok baru. Ia hanya tidak ingin terpaku pada masa lalu, pada ketololannya yang telah begitu lugu, terpedaya dalam kungkungan Cai Xukun. Awalnya tentu saja ia merasa sulit, namun lambat-laun ia mulai terbiasa. Lagi pula, sebelum ini, sebelum berjumpa dengan Cai Xukun, Chen Linong sudah amat terbiasa hidup sendiri, berpindah-pindah tempat demi mencari suasana baru sampai ia benar-benar merasa yakin bahwa pada satu tempat ia memang ditakdirkan hidup di situ. Shanwei adalah kota terakhir, kota yang akhirnya membuat ia merasa nyaman.

Nyaris setahun ia menetap di Shanwei, Provinsi Guangdong. Bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi tak jauh dari lokasi Red Bay. Mula-mula ia hanya dipekerjakan sebagai pesuruh biasa, sampai bertahap ditempatkan di meja kasir, lalu diajarkan cara meracik kopi. Sekarang ini Chen Linong memiliki banyak kemampuan, sehingga cukup mudah baginya mendapatkan pekerjaan. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki suara merdu. Kadang-kadang diminta bernyanyi di kedai kopi tersebut, sebagai bagian dari menghibur pelanggan.

Pernah seorang pelanggan meminta rikues lagu Rainie Yang – Ai Mei. Lagu itu jelas saja membuat Chen Linong terbayang-bayang masa lalunya bersama Cai Xukun. Sekilas ia merasa nostalgia—perasaan nostalgia itu tidak lagi menyiksanya. Hatinya telah menjadi enteng.

Di kedai kopi itu, Chen Linong merupakan sosok karyawan serba bisa. Ia merasa diandalkan—dibutuhkan. Ia merasa berguna dan tidak menjadi beban orang lain. Chen Linong melanjutkan hidup dalam rutinitas yang menyenangkan. Sampai suatu hari di musim hujan, Cai Xukun tiba-tiba saja muncul, menggoyahkan hatinya yang telah lapang.

* * *

v.

“Aku terus mencarimu, Nong Nong.” Keputus-asaan terpancar pada sepasang mata Cai Xukun. “Aku mencarimu… selama tiga tahun ini…”

Chen Linong mendadak gagap. Orang-orang di sekitar memandangi mereka penuh tanya. Chen Linong menggigit bibir bawah, memutuskan untuk menyeret Cai Xukun ke ruang ganti karyawan.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kun Kun?!”

Cai Xukun merengkuh tubuh Chen Linong erat-erat, seperti menemukan oase di antara padang pasir yang panasnya menyiksa. “Aku mencarimu. Aku selalu mencarimu, Nong Nong.”

Chen Linong tidak membalas rengkuhan Cai Xukun. Ia masih memproses apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi—dan apakah ia bermimpi? Seharusnya laki-laki ini berada jauh di Wenzhou, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya seperti hantu? Terlalu mendadak sampai-sampai Chen Linong bingung, linglung. Apakah ini nyata, atau tidak.

“Untuk apa kau mencariku, Kun Kun?” nada suaranya lebih lembut. Cai Xukun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, enggan lepas.

“Karena kau pergi sebelum aku mengatakan perasaanku, Nong Nong.”

Dada Chen Linong mencelos. “Aku sudah tahu perasaanmu. Bukankah aku seperti adik bagimu?”

Rengkuhan dilepas. Cai Xukun menatap mata Chen Linong lekat-lekat. “Aku salah soal itu,” katanya, jeda. “Nong Nong, kau mungkin memang seperti adik bagiku. Sebab kau istimewa. Tapi kenyataannya kau lebih dari sekadar adik dalam hidupku—tentu saja, aku amat bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya.”

Chen Linong tidak mau menerka-nerka, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam membisu.

“Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Nong Nong.”

Sekarang, Chen Linong tidak tahu harus merespons apa.

“Aku jatuh cinta padamu.” Cai Xukun mengulang kalimatnya, seperti sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri—atau meyakinkan Chen Linong. Kemudian, Cai Xukun memeluknya lagi. Tidak seerat tadi, tetapi rasa-rasanya rengkuhan kali ini membuat kesadaran Chen Linong kembali, meski ia tetap tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Selama setahun belakangan ini, hatinya telah mati rasa—atau dipaksa mati. Ia menikmati kehidupannya sebagai karyawan kedai kopi, barangkali hanya untuk mendistraksi dari perasaan tak perlu; seperti nostalgia masa lalu, atau rindu. Kerinduan yang entah datang dari mana, menelusup memenuhi rongga dadanya—kerinduan pada sosok yang mendekapnya penuh kelembutan.

Harus Chen Linong akui bahwa ia amat merindukan Cai Xukun. Dan ia juga mengakui ia mati-matian menekan perasaannya itu.

“Kenapa kau terlambat menyadarinya, Kun Kun…”

“Aku bodoh.”

Chen Linong melepaskan diri dari dekapan Cai Xukun. “Karyawan lain sebentar lagi akan datang ke ruangan ini. Sebaiknya kita bicara lain waktu.”

Cai Xukun menggeleng. “Tidak, aku tahu kau akan menghilang lagi.”

“Aku tidak akan menghilang.” Chen Linong merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Cai Xukun. “Ini, peganglah kunci apartemenku. Aku akan menemuimu di belakang pintu karyawan jam sepuluh malam.”

“Nong Nong…”

“Aku mengerti, Kun Kun, aku mengerti. Kita berdua sudah melakukan hal konyol, aku dan kepergianku, kau dan keterlambatanmu menyadari perasaanmu. Kita bahas nanti malam. Aku harus kembali bekerja.”

“Kau tidak akan hilang?”

“Kun Kun boleh pantau aku.”

* * *

vi.

Tetapi Cai Xukun tidak memantaunya, tidak pula terlihat di manapun. Chen Linong mengembuskan napas agak kecewa. Merupakan berita bagus karena kunci apartemennya ada dua, kalau-kalau Cai Xukun lenyap tak berbekas—sebagaimana mimpi, sebagaimana perasaannya pula. Lenyap dan terlupakan.

Chen Linong pikir keberadaan Cai Xukun hanya kegilaannya semata, mengkhayalkan terlalu tinggi sampai-sampai tampak seperti nyata. Rupanya itu semua adalah kenyataan—tentu saja, tentu saja, bodoh sekali. Ketika hujan deras turun sejak pukul sembilan malam, laki-laki itu ada _di sana_ , menunggu. Cai Xukun berdiri di samping pintu masuk karyawan, memegang gagang payung seraya memain-mainkan kunci apartemen dengan gelisah. Cai Xukun sungguh nyata, benar-benar ada, bukan berupa imajinasi Chen Linong.

Tatkala tatapan mereka bertemu kembali (seperti dulu, seperti tahun-tahun yang telah lalu), mereka segera saja tahu, bahwa percik-percik api perasaan di masa lalu belum sepenuhnya padam.[]

1:26 AM – March 19, 2021


End file.
